


Noctis Umbra

by Feyhrah



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyhrah/pseuds/Feyhrah
Summary: I made this out of boredom so yay for that. Maybe not my best work but I enjoy writing it. HERE YOU GO. It will follow the movies, thinking right now of The avengers and TWS atm but if i continue to write i might get it up to infinity war depending on how I feel. (On pause until further notice since I am writing and rewriting some parts of the story.)Shadow is what they call me. One is because I am known as only a shadow, the other is for those who know me knows that I can use them and control them too whatever I want them to do. They also know me as Noctis Umbra, the shadow of the night, which is my professional name. What my profession is? you ask. I’m a merc, previous Hydra experiment that managed to flee. I got quite the reputation from the rich, the other mercs either hate me or admire me. Didn’t know until I got a message from a certain director of Shield that my life took an unexpected turn.





	1. A call from Shield

Shadow is what they call me. One is because I am known as only a shadow, the other is for those who know me knows that I can use them and control them too whatever I want them to do. They also know me as Noctis Umbra, the shadow of the night, which is my professional name. What my profession is? you ask. I’m a merc, previous Hydra experiment that managed to flee. I got quite the reputation from the rich, the other mercs either hate me or admire me. I am known for my white hair with (e/c) eyes, the hair was an idea to stand out from the other mercs to gain a rep, which was successful. Not really tall but not really short, my height is around 5’6. With the help from my shadows I could lift a 2 story house if I wanted to, but that is another story. Where I will start is where everything changed. Didn’t know until I got a message from a certain director of Shield that my life took an unexpected turn.

My work phone had an incoming call, “unknown caller ID” it said.

“hellow, who’s calling?”

“miss Umbra, I have a task for you if you are up for it?”

“hmm, and you are?”

“I am speaking on the behalf of Shields director Nick Fury, my name is Phil Coulson. What is your answer?”

“What is in it for me?” I asked, quite intrigued that Shield decided to reach me of all people.

“a fully paid job.”

“already have that.” I said sounding more bored by the minute, maybe they will raise their bid if I sound unimpressed?

“New tech, a place to call home.” The last part struck a chord in me, I haven’t had a place to call home in ages.

“salary?” I asked, trying to make my voice void of any emotions.

“Dubbel of what you are usually making.” My mouth dropped.

“That is quite the number Agent Coulson.”

“your answer?”

“Yes” i said with determination in my voice.

“Good, a car is waiting outside”

I packed everything I needed with the help of my shadows.

“Let’s begin a new life.”


	2. Secret? No more

~~~~~~Time skip for a couple of months~~~~~~

“Sir, are you sure you want me here?” I asked while following the director.

“Can you stay in the shadows, watching?” Hill asked. I smiled and chuckled.

“That's what I was made for.” I said while vanishing into the shadows.

Me, Agent Hill and Director Fury met up with Agent Coulson. I followed them while staying in the shadows. The three infront of me discussed total evacuation of the campus.

“NASA didn’t authorize Selvig to go to test phase.” said Fury

“He wasn’t testing it. He wasn’t even in the room. Spontaneous event.” Coulson answered.

“It just turned itself on?” Hill asked

“Where are the energy levels now?” said Fury

“Climbing. When Selvig couldn’t shut it down, we ordered evac.” Coulson informed

“How long to get everyone out?”

“Campus should be clear in a half-hour”

“Do better.” Fury ordered. Coulson seperated with a look towards Fury.

“Umbra, follow the director closely and whatever happens, don’t step out of the shadows.” Hill commanded.

“Yes Agent Hill.” I whispered in her ear, trying to get a rouse out of her.

“Sir, evacuation may be futile.” She said, not even reacting to me. I got bored and stopped to listen. While walking after them I started to talk with my shadows, at least they gave me an interesting conversation.

“Talk to me doctor.” said Fury. I didn’t even realise that Hill wasn’t following anymore. I looked around and noticed Clint. I felt my shadows start to push me towards him, knowing our friendship is strong.

“Hey Clint, what’s up?” I whispered. He jolted out of surprise and started to look around, trying to figure out what he heard. Then I saw a light lit up in his eyes, but before he could answer Fury told him to report to him. He jumped down to give a briefing to Fury, I looked around and saw that the Tesse-majing was acting up.

“Nick… Nick… NICK.” I whispered to him furiously, trying to get his attention.

“What?!” He said irritated.

“The Cube.” Was the only thing I was able to say before it seemed to open up a portal to somewhere. On the other side it looked like space. After emitting a weird light I saw something, or more like someone appearing out of the bright light. 

“Fury, we need to get you out of here. This guy is giving me the chills.” I said to my boss warilly. Either he ignored me or he didn’t hear me.

“Sir, please put down the spear.” Said the director, the man took a look at the spear and then he shot some weird energy blast from it, killing and damaging everything in its’ path. My guard was up and I was ready to step out of the shadows, when I hear Fury telling me to stand down.

“But sir, I need to...”

“I said stand down Umbra. Hide in the shadows until other orders are issued.” After that I took a step back, to many things were happening at the same time. One of the last things I saw before I had to flee with Fury was Clint acting weird, almost like controlled, after being pointed at by that guys spear.

“CLINT, NO” My shadows put a gag on me since they knew what my reaction would be.

“I am Loki, of Asgard,” the man known as Loki said. “and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

“Loki, brother of Thor.” Dr.Selvig exclaimed somewhat cheerful.

“We have no quarrel with your people.” I realised that director Fury was stalling for something, probably the blue energy in the roof since it looked like it was starting to explode in on itself.

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.” answered Loki

“Are you planning to step on us?” the director started to sound irritated. I zoned the rest of their little chit chat out and focused on Barton, trying to get him to react to anything. I realised a little too late that he would never listen to me.

“Sir, Director Fury is stalling us. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us. Also be careful with shadows, seems like Umbra is here.” Loki started to look around as if he were searching for something, maybe me? since Barton mentioned me. I was too slow when I see Clint draw out his gun, aiming at Fury. With a shot fired Fury was down. I started to run towards him, dropping out of the shadows.

“FURY, dude are you alright?” I half yelled half asked. I helped him up and see him trying to contact Hill to inform her about what had happened.

“Hill. Do you copy? Barton has turned.” After that I helped Fury up. “They have the tesseract, shut them down.” He barked in the comm while I ran after him up too the roof. “What did I say Umbra?!”

“ I don’t give a crap. I see you getting shot, of course am I stepping out to help you!” I argued against him. We jumped inside the helicopter and it lifted just before I see the ground fall. I whistled, quite impressed with the explosion that had occurred. Fury looked at me, unimpressed.

“What? I am a merc from the beginning Fury. You can get the girl out of the merc business but never the merc out of the girl.” I said with a smirk. We raised the car with the Tesseract, only to be shot down by one of Loki's’ balsts. I quickly melted into my shadows to get away from any damage. After Fury got to the ground safely, he took up his comm and started to communicate with Hill and Coulson.

“This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war.” I caught a snippet of it while running towards him after I stepped out of the safety of my shadows.

“What do we do?” was the answer we got from Coulson. I looked at Fury, waiting for his answer. I saw determination in his eyes and I knew, I just knew he was going to gather them. With or without the council's clearance.


	3. Meeting the Golden Boy

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

“Are you sure I should join you Nick? I don’t know how I feel about meeting Americas golden boy.” I asked him, while walking beside him in a gym.

“Why not, you will work with him so sooner or later you must meet him.” Fury said unimpressed, almost like it was a day to day thing to do. Meeting Captain Steve Rogers. Wouldn’t be the first time I met a big shot but still, it’s THE Captain America. I wonder if he is as handsome in reality as he is on picture. We walked closer towards what seem to be a boxing ring, hearing grunts coming from behind it and the sound of someone punching a sandbag. Fury stopped in the doorway, looking at the mighty fine specimen in front of us.

“Trouble sleeping?” He asked. the Captain looked our way then back and continued on with his punches.

“I slept for 70 years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.” Was the answer.

“Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world” Said Nick while walking towards Rogers. Then they lost me, the only thing my brain could comprehend at the moment was the sweaty muscles. The muscles bulking out of his shirt, my GOD I wanted to touch him right now. But I knew I had to keep it to myself, would have been so embarrassing. 

“Umbra… miss Umbra…. NOCTIS UMBRA.” I was dragged out of my naughty thoughts when Fury wanted my attention. I released my lip from between my teeth. “huh?” was all I could muster.

“Rogers, this is one of the best mercenaries out in the field. Noctis Umbra.” Nick introduced me to Rogers. I walked forward and stretched out my hand so he could shake it.

“Pleasure ma’am. Names Steve Rogers.” He took my hand and shook it.

“Hello Captain.” I said playfully with a bit of flirtation in my voice, while looking into his eyes. He let go of my hand and went to pick up one of the sandbags. While on his way out I checked out his ass, daaaamn he had a mighty fine body.

“What now sir?” I asked still looking after the man with a body similar to a gods.

“No, don’t even think about it Umbra” I turned my head towards Nick. “What?”

“If you try anything with him it’s on you. He isn’t called America's Golden boy for nothing.” Said Nick while glaring at me.

“You are so boring. Stark seemed more fun to handle.” I said under my breath.

“Then contact Coulson. He is soon on his way there.” With that said the Director left. I fished up my cell from my pocket and called Coulson.

“Agent Coulson.” Answered the voice on the other end.

“Have you picked up Stark yet? If not I will join you.”

“I’m on my way there so you better hurry.”

“Be right there.” I ended the phone call and used the shadows to fast travel to him. When I stepped out I am standing in an elevator beside him.

“Hi Phil.” I said cheerfully

“Let me handle the talk ok?” I can see him looking at me with begging eyes.

“Sure. I have always wanted to meet Stark when I am not having a client.” I started to remember the time when one of my previous clients wanted a woman dead. Found her in the same bed as the famous Stark. Let’s just say that he was unnecessary prolonging my work which made me irritated.

“Just be quiet.” He said. I let out a sigh.

“Fine!”

The doors opened up to a big living room looking over manhattan. I whistled, impressed by the view. It was beautiful at night. At a table I see the one and only Tony Stark together with his girlfriend Pepper Potts.

“Mr. Stark”

“Phil, come in.” miss Potts exclaimed.

“Phil?” Asked Stark. “His first named is ‘Agent’.”

I followed Coulson into the room, seeing him trying to hand the information to Tony.

“I don’t like being handed things.” he says.

“That’s fine, I love to be handed things. so, let’s trade.” Pepper interfered Tony and handed over a flute of champagne over to Phil,.who handed it over to me, knowing I would whine if I didn’t get any alcohol when he was given.

“Yay champagne. By the way am I on that info tablett?” I cheered for myself while asking the question. “No.” was the answer which made me happier. Pepper excused herself when Tony asked for her. Tony put up the intel on his screens.

“You have a lot of homework.” Said Pepper. Tony started to argue that he didn’t, but I knew he was beaten when she whispered something in his ear.

“Ok that seems like naughty stuff so Ima get going.” I said, starting to walk back towards the elevator. I finished the flute and put it on a table close to the elevator.

“Hey, you with white hair. Who are you again?” Asked Tony.

“None of your concern for the moment, Coca-cola can.” I answered him cheerily. Pepper and Coulson followed me into it while discussing a cellist that had moved back to Portland.

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

I walked and snickered at something my friend Natasha said.

“And there’s the Golden boy.” She said while walking towards Steve and Phil who had just exit the Quinjet.

“Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers. And you have met Umbra.”

“Ma’am, miss Umbra.”

“Hi.” Greeted Nat

“Hey.”

“They need you on the bridge. They’re starting the face-trace.” Nat informed Coulson.

“See you there.” Was all he said as he left.

While Nat and Steve got acquainted I trailed silently behind them, my shadows whispering about the newest gossip around the helicarrier. They walked towards Doctor Bruce Banner, Steve being the one to initiate the conversation.

“Banner, names Umbra. Current Shield consultant, previously known as the world's best merc.” I said, reaching for his hand.

“Bruce Banner, pleasure miss Umbra.” Said Bruce gently, looking at me cautiously. I got close to his ear. “What? I don’t bite. Much.” I parted from him with a chuckled when I saw his reaction. I know guys and girls like how I look, it was appealing to everyone apparently.

“Gentlemen, Umbra, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.” When Nat said that I decided to leave the boys there while heading inside, making my way towards the control room. When I entered Hill nodded as a greeting. I decided to sit on one of the reelings behind Fury to watch people work. Cheering inside knowing that I didn’t have to do a thing.

“Gentlemen.” Said Nick, catching my attention. Seeing both Rogers and Banner inside, I walked after Fury to a large table with 7 chairs. I sit down in one of them and put my feel on the table, not caring the glare Nick sent in my directions. I chuckled at his reaction and tilted my head back and closing my eyes, knowing that my shadows would know if they needed to wake me. I fell asleep.


	4. Capturing the Mad man and meeting his brother

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

I woke up with a snap, my shadows knowing that they would have found Loki before Shield did.

“Director do you want me there?” I asked with a stern voice.

“And where would that be miss Umbra?” As soon as he asked the question they got a match on Loki.

“I will send you with the Captain, but stay in the shadows and watch. If needed, step in. Captain, you’re up.” Said Fury and we were off. I used my shadows to change into my tac-suit. When I stepped out I had a suit which looked like Natashas, only with more pockets for guns and knives. And flats instead of heals. I had a white leather jacket on top of it all. I hopped into the Quinjet and we lifted. Arriving outside the art gallery, I slipped into my shadows so that I could aid Steve if needed.

“God I’m bored” I said to my shadows while looking towards Steve and Loki who fought against eachother. And then I heard it, the classical song, that the one and only, Tony stark played when he arrived. I must admit, that man have quite the music taste. When Iron Man got closer he shot Loki and made a superhero landing I let out a heartfelt laugh.

“So classical you Tony, AC/DC. Shooting someone. Superhero landing. Couldn’t have find a better entertainer if I wanted too.” I said stepping out of my shadows without them noticing.

“Glad I could be of service, Umbra.” he said with an evident smirk in his voice.

“Now let’s take this bitch too Fury, I’m bored and tired.” I said with a Yawn.

“Let’s go, Reindeer games.” Said Tony.

Everyone boarded the Quinjet and waited for it to take off. I was sitting on the other side of the Jet, in front of Loki. While studying him I noticed something strange in his behaviour, but that was long forgotten when lightning lit up the sky.

“Where’s this coming from?” I hear Nat ask from the co-pilot seat. I looked outside then back to Loki, noticing something akin to fear in his face.

“What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” Cap asked

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Said Loki while trying to look for something outside. When he said that I see Tony and Steve looking at eachother with a look of uncertainty and confusion. Then we all felt something land on the top of the Quinjet. Iron Man put on his helmet and walked towards the back of the jet. He opened the hatch, and there landed someone I would never have thought I would see. Thor, the God of lightning, raced towards his brother. Punching Tony with his hammer, he grabbed his brothers neck and took of. Tony took of after them and I see Steve grabbing a parachute.

“I’d sit this one out Cap” said Natasha from the front.

“I don’t see how I can.” shot Steve back to her.

“These guys come from legend. They’re basically gods.”

“There’s only one God, ma’am. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.” Said Steve while taking his shield, readying himself for a free fall. But before he was about to throw himself out, I stopped him.

“Will you need help?” I asked.

“Stay here Umbra and let me take care of it.” was his words before he took off. I turned towards Natasha with a baffled expression.

“Did he just say that. To ME?!” I asked Nat.

“He’s from the 40’s Noc, in that time it was unusual for women to know how to fight.” She answered.

“Oh I will give him an earful when he get back.”

“You’re not gonna go after them?” Natasha asked. I closed the hatch and turned back to my seat.

“Nope I am going to sleep. I am too tired for this shit anyways.” I said as I laid down on the seat and closed my eyes. Sleep came to me faster than I expected.

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

Someone woke me up with a push, unlucky for me my shadows decided to not warn me. So of course, I fell off the seat with the most feminine squeak I have ever made in my LIFE. I opened my eyes to see Tony looking at me with a surprised expression.

“WHAT?!” I yelled at him. All I got back was laughter.

“Well sweetcheeks, time to wakie. Didn’t think that a big bad merc could make that sound.” Tony smirked while looking down. Oooh he was so dead.

“We have landed ma’am.” I heard Steve say from behind Tony. With a spin I was up and out of the jet, too embarrassed to stay put.

“I swear that tin man is a dead man” I mumbled while rushing back to the control room on the helicarrier. When I entered Fury stared at me, a little surprised since my cheeks were still red of embarrassment.

“Don’t even mention it. Or else.” I gave him one of my darker glares, my red face completely gone. The Director scoffed and walked to the cage made for The Hulk, giving orders of placing Loki in it. I pulled up a tablet to see what Nick had to say to him. I look around to see the others joining, taking a seat or standing around the table. I looked back towards the tablet, sitting on the reeling close to the table. I see Fury standing close to a control panel.

“In case it’s unclear, if you try to escape, is you so much as scratch that glass, it’s 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?” He points at Loki “Ant,”. He points at the control panel “boot.”

“It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.” Loki notices

“Built for something a lot stronger than you.” Fury counters.

“Oh, I’ve heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he’s still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you.” I looked up at Bruce as soon as he mentioned The Hulk. I feel sympathy for the man, he never asked for it. But that is what happens when you dabble with things you don’t understand. I shifted my gaze towards the others, only to realise that Thor had joined. When did that happen? Anyways I should probably introduce myself.

“Hey goldilocks, names Umbra.” I said with a nod towards him.

“Goldilocks?” Thor looked at me confused.

“Right, you’re from Asgard.” I muttered while looking back towards the screen.

“How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill ‘cause it’s fun. You have made me very desperate.” Fury explained while stalking towards Loki. “You might not be glad you did.”

“Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?” Loki looked towards the camera. I whisper to one of my shadows to keep an eye on him, because he did not look sane at all. “A warm light for all mankind to share.” He looked back towards Fury “And then to be reminded of what real power is.”

“Well, let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.” Scoffed Fury while walking away.

“That guy’s not sane.” was the first thing I said after what we all have witnessed.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” I shot a weird glance towards Bruce.

“What makes you say that? My grandma is more alive that what he is sane, god bless her poor soul.” I joked, though not completely a joke.

“Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?”

“Am I being ignored?” Nat shot me a dangerous glare which told me to shut up. I made a conceding gesture and tuned them out. I know something is wrong with this guy, but what it was is beyond me.

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.” Thor informed everyone.

“An army, from outer space.” Said Rogers. I chuckled impressed, who knew aliens existed?

“So, he’s building another portal, that’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Banner started

“Selvig?” Thor questioned

“He’s an astrophysicist.” Banner informed

“He’s a friend”

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” When Nat mentioned Clint I felt a dagger in my heart. Why does it feel like I could have stopped it? I zoned out for a bit until I see Coulson walking in with Tony Stark.

“Coulson!” I exclaimed and went up to him for a hug. As usual he opened his arms for me. We had somehow connected on a father/daughter level, which is awesome since it was some time ago I had a family. I look back to see the team talking about what Selvig had to do to the Cube.

“He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Said Banner, contemplating on how Selvig would be able too.

“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum tunneling effect.”

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.”

“Finally, someone who speaks English.” Said Tony with exasperation clear in his voice.

“Is that what just happened?” Said Captain with confusion written all over his face. I caught his eye and sent him a shrug, to me they were talking a completely different language. Tony and Bruce shook hands.

“It’s good to meet you, Dr.Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster.” Greeted Stark.

“Me too.” I chimed in, Bruce sent me an uncomfortable glance.

“Thanks.” Said Banner. One of my shadows was trying to get my attention, telling me that I should confront Loki.

“Why should I?” I said a teeny bit too loud, gaining attention from the team, Fury and Hill. My shadow responded with a sigh and told me that I could maybe get some answers from him. What I didn’t realise was that everyone except Director Fury and Agent Coulson looked at me like I was insane, talking to myself.

“I will not go near that nut job, that’s just asking for trouble. AND before you cut me off, what would I say to him. It’s not like I can go down there and threaten him, even if I would be scarier than Nick over….” While saying the last sentence I looked towards the team, everyone giving me the ‘are you well?’ look.

“What was that Umbra?” Fury asked.

“Nothing, just some shadows giving me trouble. Nothing I can’t handle.” I reassured everyone. Then I realised, none of these people knew of the full extent of my powers.

“Well, get them under control. Or I will throw you in the cell together with Loki.” Fury warned me.

“Yes, sir.”

“Shall we play, Doctor?” Tony asked after a few moments.

“This way, sir.” Said Bruce, leading Tony to the lab.

“Hang on I wanna join!”

“No!” Was the answer shouted back. I mumbled not so nice words towards them, but still stayed put.

“Fine. I’ll just hang with Steve then.” I said pouting like a 5 year old. Then I realise what I said. My eyes grew wider and my mouth dropped a little.Then I looked at him, shooting him a nervous smile and disappeared into the shadows. The other’s reaction were priceless, it felt like I was about to pee in my pants from laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, anything you would want me to add, just send a comment and I will look at it. If I think it would add up to be a better story then I will add it in. comment also if you like it.


End file.
